As an apparatus for displaying the scene behind a vehicle, a display apparatus which outputs unchanged to a monitor an image from a camera mounted on the rear of the vehicle has been known. According to the display apparatus, although the situation behind the vehicle can be understood to some extent, there has been the problem that it is difficult to understand the relative positions of the vehicle and objects (for example the marking of a parking space) in the image displayed on the monitor.
Separately from such a display apparatus, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H.10-211849, technology which converts an image picked up by a rear camera (a rear camera image) into a bird's-eye view image and displays in this bird's-eye view image the vehicle on which the rear camera mounted is proposed. In the case of this technology, because the vehicle is shown in the bird's-eye view image, the positional relationship between objects displayed in the image and the vehicle is easier to understand than with the display apparatus which simply displays the picked-up image on the monitor as it is; however, there has been another problem that objects outside the present field of vision of the camera cannot be displayed.
Consequently, when for example the vehicle is being reversed into a parking space, because the marking of the parking space which have left the field of vision of the camera cannot be displayed, as before, there is the problem that maneuvering of backing the vehicle into the parking space is not easy.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a vehicle vicinity image-processing apparatus and a recording medium capable of deducing and drawing a part of a scene having left the field of vision of for example a camera. It is a second object of the invention to provide a vehicle vicinity image-processing apparatus and a recording medium with which it is possible to deduce and draw a part of a scene having left the field of vision of for example a camera and also it is possible to lighten the computational processing load involved in so doing.